1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for obstruction deflection.
2. Background Art
Moving vehicles can encounter obstructions that interfere with the vehicle or with attachments that are affixed to the outside of the vehicle. Such obstructions include naturally occurring objects such as tree limbs, branches, vines, brush, and the like; and man-made objects such as wires, fences, cables, signs, bridges, and the like. Conventional systems for deflection of such obstructions are typically rigid metal bars. Overhead obstructions can be particularly problematic as conventional metal bar obstruction deflection systems can snag on the obstructions thus causing damage to the obstruction deflection systems and, similarly, conventional metal bar obstruction deflection systems can snag on the obstructions causing damage to the obstruction (e.g., disrupting utility service, defacing infrastructures, scarring trees, destroying foliage, etc.).
Some conventional systems include a tilt or “break away” feature (e.g., spring loaded tilt and reset mechanism); however, many of such conventional systems only operate when the vehicle is moving in one direction (e.g., forward). When operated in another direction (e.g., vehicle reverse direction), such conventional systems are often ineffective. Even systems that operate in both forward and reverse vehicle directions often snag on the obstruction rather than deflect the obstruction. Further, such conventional systems may be complex, expensive, and prone to failure.
Yet further, metal bar conventional deflection systems can present interference or reduction in performance to the electromagnetic operation of antennas that are protected from physical damage by the deflection system; and occupants of the vehicles can suffer electrocution when electric utility lines are encountered by metal bar conventional deflection systems.
Thus, there exists a need and an opportunity for an improved system and method for deflection of vehicle obstructions. Such improved system and method may overcome one or more of the deficiencies of the conventional approaches.